Party at Yugi's
by Journal Writer 789
Summary: Making a summary is not my forte. All of the alter egos are apart from their hosts and the hosts decide to throw a party.This is taking forever to write...
1. Prolouge Jesus

Party at Yugi's

Yami: Now Yugi, I have to go and pick your grandfather up from the airport. Now remember, Ill be back in an hour or more. Phone numbers will be on the refrigorator, an-

Yugi: Ok ok I got it! Jeez. Im not irresponsible or your son. pushes Yami out the door. Now dont hurry back! Slams door closed and waits a few minutes. Ok guys! its safe!

Micki, Tasha, Bakura, and Marik Enter from misc places.

Micki : Your yami gone too?

Tasha : yea! How about You guys?

Bakura: same! Our yamis are fighting because of monopoly.

Bakuras house

Yami Marik: **IM TELLING YOU, YOU CHEATED!**

Yami Bakura:** IM TELLING YOU I WON!!!!! FAIR AND SQUARE!!!!**

Y Marik: Can a theif like you win FAIR and sqare?

Y Bakura: ... I never really thought about that.

Back to yugis house.

Tasha : well thanks for inviteing us now LETS WATCH PAY PER VIEW!!!!

Everyone: YEAH!

0.04 seconds of watching pay per view

Micki: ... Dude this sucks!

Marik: I know...

Bakura: But what do we do now?

Yugi: Lets think. In a situation like this, there are no stupid id-

Tasha: LETS GET DRUNK WITH A MONKEY! ( Tasha's lucky. I'm not old enough to get drunk)

Micki: But you already did that two days ago!

Tasha: and he still owes me $9.95 for the bannanas.

Bakura: Lets throw a party in honor of being bored or something.

Yugi: How big of a party?

Marik: AS BIG AS TASHAS STUPIDITY!

Micki: Thats pretty big.

Tasha: HEY!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Well lets get ready.

Micki : ILL DECORATE!

Yugi: ILL INVITE PEOPLE!

Tasha : ILL BUY THE PIZZA AND THE BEER!

Marik: ...

Yugi: ...

Micki: ...

Bakura: ...

Tasha: ... ROOT beer. ( Theyre still 15 mind you. Ha ha! She's not old enough to get drunk either.)

Micki: glares

Tasha: _and _orange soda.

Bakura: glares

Tasha: IM NOT MADE OF MONEY WHAT MORE DO YA WANT!?!?!?!?!

Bakura: LOTS AND LOTS OF SODA!

Tasha : Whacks Bakura with a frying pan I AM BUYING LOTS AND LOTS OF SODA! JESUS!

Jesus: appears out of nowhere Yeah? Did I miss the party?

Marik: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SWEET BAKURA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT SHE-WITCH! MY DARLING BAKURA IS YOUR PREIOUS HEAD OK?!?!?!?!?

All except Marik : backs away slowly.

Yugi: ... O.k... Lets start Decorating!

Micki: I'LL DECORATE WITH HONOR!

Tasha: ... I have my cell phone. So what kind of party is it, How many pizzas do we want, what kind, what type of music, and who the heck invited Jesus?


	2. Getting ready part 1

_HI! This is chapter 2! In this chapter, the Group Invites People, make fun of the special guest star Pizza Guy, Make out, and get ready for the party. I am JW!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho, And I never will ( and for Kuwabara, will never want to). But I do own a computer, a keyboard, a mouse, and some Mentos!_

We see our group scattered around Yugi's house. Micki is on the couch with two lists covering something, Yugi was setting up a buffet table, Tasha was yelling into the phone, and Bakura and Marick were not in the room.

Micki: Let's see who we should invite... Yeah... No... YES YES, NOO!!!! NONONONONONONONONO! DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET. **DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET! **

Tasha: ...

Yugi: ...

Tasha: See? I told you watching a horror movie while working is not a good idea.

Yugi: Well I didn't know how loud Micki screams. Now that I know...

Micki: Hey Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah Mic?

Micki: I lost your cell phone.

Yugi: WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE A CELL PHONE?!?!?!?! ( oh my gosh. YUGI SWORE! HELL YEAH!)

Micki: DON'T WORRY YUGI!!! I WILL BATTLE THE LARGEST GIANT, FLING MYSLEF OFF THE TALLEST LEDGE-

Tasha: uh.. Micki...

Micki: I WILL CLIMB THE HIGHEST TOWER, RUN THROUGH THE LARGEST DESERT ( the sahara), FACE THE COLDEST OF WEATHER-

Tasha: That's nice but-

Micki: I WILL FLING MY BODY AROUND THE LARGEST DRAGON AND THEN I'LL... I'll... I'LL WRESTLE IT DOWN TO THE GROUND! ALL FOR YOUR CELL PHONE!

Tasha: Yeah... You really are nuts now Micki-

Micki: I WILL THROW MY BELLY ON HOT COALS AND BROKEN GLASS! SO HARD, THAT I'LL SCARR MY-

Tasha: MICKI! THE DAMN CELL PHONE IS IN YOUR DAMN HAND! ARE YOU BLEEPING BLIND?! raises Micki's hand to find her cell phone clutched in her grasp. GET A LIFE YOU MORON!!!

Micki: ...Oh... DIBS!!! runs off

Yugi: ...

Tasha: ...

Bakura and Marik fall out of the closet, making out... Shirtless.

Tasha: DUDE! PUT A SHIRT ON! DAMN! covers eyes I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOUR WIMPY BODIES!

Bakura: HEY! Stands up I'M NOT WIMPY!

Marick: ME NEITHER! stands up YOUR THE WIMPY ONE!

Tasha: is that a challenge?

B & M: YEAH! Gets hit by a boulder OUCH!

Tasha: Is on Mount st helens YOUR SUPPOSED TO CATCH THE BOULDER NOT GET HIT BY IT! YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC!

Bakura: BAKURA NOT PATHETIC!!!!!!!! O 

Marick: Throw it again- gets hit by a boulder OW!!!

Tasha: still pathetic.

B & M: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10 minutes of the same routine later

Bakura: . 

Marick: You... Win...

Tasha: HA HA! Does a lame victory dance VICTORY IS MINE! YUGI! JOIN ME! TOGETHER WE SHALL END THE DESTRUCTIVE CONFLICT AND BRING ORDER TO THE GALEXY!!! ( Tasha came up to me after she watched Star Wars one day and told me to put this in a story. So I did.)

Yugi: ... Yeah you really are nuts.

Tasha: YUGI I AM YOUR FATHER!

Yugi: ... Ok Tasha. One, you're a girl.

Tasha: What's wrong with that?

Marick: gasps ARE YOU BEING SEXIST?

Smoke appears and JW is seen.

JW: NO WAY! YUGI'S SEXIST? THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT. Flips through script HE IS NOT SEXIST!!! does lame happy dance and disappears

Yugi: ... Micki!

Micki from kitchen: WHAT!?!?!?!?!

Yugi: Is JW invited to the party?!

Micki: No way! She freaks me out!

Tasha: Me too. ... Why do we keep her around?

Yugi: Because she said if we don't, she'll stick us in a room with a tape recorder playing barney music over and over and over. shudders

Tasha: She told me that she would stick us in a room with Tea talking about friendship. gulps

Micki: She told me that she would stick us in a room with Kaiba. Bites nails

Bakura: She told me that she would rip up the god cards and burn the Millennium items. heavy breathing

Marick: She told me that she would stick us in a room with Barney music playing non-stop with Tea and Seto while she rips up the god cards and burns the Millennium Items. Faints

Jesus: She told me that it's because she's the authoress and she can make you.

Tasha: Oh my god your here! I thought we told you not to come back untill seven. It's five-thirty.

Door bell rings.

Tasha: I'll get it. It's the pizza guy.

Micki: Ok.

Tasha opens the door to find...

Tasha: Kuwabara? ( Yu Yu Hakusho!)

Kuwabara: Ok I got 17 chesse pizzas and lots and lots of soda. and your grand total is... $37

Tasha: ... Ok. pays and takes food are you in the wrong story?

Kuwabara: JW sent me to make the story interesting.

Tasha: How much did she pay you to do this?

Kuwabara: She made me do this.

Micki: How? ( FYI She was listening the whole time)

Kuwabara: She told me that if I don't, she would send me on a mission with Hiei in the Icecapades.

T & M: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU IDIOT!

Kuwabara: What?

Micki: Kuwabara... The Icecapades is a fantasy land that JW made up when she was 6.

Tasha: You just fell for her trap!

Kuwabara: JW!!!!!!!!!

JW appears out of nowhere in a swimsuit.

JW: Yeah what do you want?

Kuwabara: YOU TRICKED ME! YOU MUST DIE! Calls out spirt sword, but it doesn't come out. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!

Tasha: Hello! JW Is the Fan Fiction Writer! This is her story.

JW: I so totally rock at this! Does lame happy dance. Oh yeah Micki...

Micki: Yeah?

JW: Thanks for inviting me to your party! Does lame happy dance and disappeared

Yugi: MICKI!!!

Micki: I didn't invite her! Honest!

Yugi: Well, let's finish getting ready.

Kuwabara: OOOOOH! CAN I HELP?!?!? CANICANICANICANICANIC-

Micki: No.

Kuwabara: WHY NOT?!?!?

Tasha: LEAVE OR ELSE WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE ICECAPADES!!!

Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ALRIGHT I'M GOING!!! runs for cover.

Review!


	3. Short chapter

_**HI!!! Sorry I did not work on this enough. Once again JW with Party At Yugi's!!!!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH and I never will... Sob._

Yugi: Well... The house is.. It's... What is it supposed to be?

The room is fashoned as a medieval dining hall with a round table in the middle.

Tasha: Well I thought the theme should be either " Tropical" or" Horrifying". But NO!!!! I then thought _Does a dramatic pose _KING ARTHUR!!!

Yugi:... Tasha... Have you lost it?

Micki: I watched the movie... It sucked.

Tasha: **YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU'RE **MEAGER**MINDS COULD NOT EMBRACE THE PASSION OF MY SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS WORK!!!!**

Micki: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME MEAGER MINDED!!! _Pulls out chain saw _DIE!!! WORK OF TASHA!!!! _Tears out scene_

Tasha: _watches in horror _WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!

JW appears out of nowhere

JW: I've been there. It's not so bad.

Yugi: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!

JW: Yeah Tasha get out of here. _types in laptop_

Tasha walks out the door.

Tasha: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyouya ( Ouran High School Host Club): Judging by ranks _pushes up glasses _that would be me.

Micki: _Kicks Kyouya back to Ouran_ THIS IS NOT YOUR SHOW $$#()!

T-BOE ( THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL) appears mysteriously.

T-BOE: Alright what is going on.

Tasha: _runs to T-boe _MOMIE MOMIE MOMIE!!! THAT MEANY JW IS MESSING WITH ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-BOE: GOD DAMNIT JW!!! THIS IS THE 27TH TIME THIS WEEK I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR SAD $$ MISTAKES!!! _Grabs Chain saw. _DIE THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!! _Stopps in place. _WTF DID YOU DO TO ME YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A FANFICTION WRITER!!?!?!?!?

Micki: ... Oh my god... T-boe just swore...

JW: I just have to type in my laptop. As from chapter 1, ... You all are my puppets. _takes out puppets _See this ones of micki and this ones of t-boe and this ones of yugi. I haven't finished Tasha's yet but check out what I go done of it! _takes out a manefestaion with spikes, and hands replaced with legs._

All: ...

Yugi: Tasha... I think she's making fun of you...

Tasha: I'M NOT THAT UGLY!!!!! DIE! _Pulls out machine gun._

JW disappears.

Tasha: How does she do that?

Yugi: I don't know, And I don't want to know...

Marik and Bakura Enter more rugged than before.

Yugi: ... And I DEFINATELY don't want to know what you guys are up to...

Micki: BAKURA AND MARIK WERE MAKING BABIES!!!!

Marik: WE WERE NOT YOU- I mean... What are you talking about?

Bakura: Marik just wanted to show me a trick...

Micki: IN BED!!!!!!!

B & M: _blush..._

Tasha: Well. Come on. The party starts in an hour.

_**Yes I know this is a short Chappie. ... Oh well. **_

**15 min later**

_JW captured by muffin eating pirates being pushed into the ocean of Carrot Juice!_

_**OK OK I'M SORRY 'BOUT THE CHAPTER!!!!! HAPPY?!?!?!!?**_

_Pirates nod and go to their muffin Break. _


End file.
